


Infuriating

by GyabiDomain



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GyabiDomain/pseuds/GyabiDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikebukuro is a strange town, those who didn't even live there knew this fact well. It was the last place you ever wanted to be after hearing all the rumors. Despite this, your parents send you along with your older sister Rie, to live in Ikebukuro with your grandmother while you two go to school. At first, everything is the same... until on the way home you stumble upon a fight between a gang and some brown-haired boy you're not too familiar with. When Rie befriends this boy along with another you find yourself loving Ikebukuro a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infuriating

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! Let me know what you guys think so far! I really want to know what you guys think of Rie and if you have any specific interactions that you would really want the reader to have either with her or Shizuo and I'll try to work them into what I have planned for this story! I want this story to be something that you guys want to read..

It was hot, unbearably so. On days like these you would prefer to be inside an air-conditioned building with a cold glass of water. Instead, you were outside on a wooden bench with your sister, waiting for the bus and trying to keep your thighs from sticking together. Without noticing, your faced had morphed into an expression of discomfort at the current situation. Again, this was not how you would want to spend your day.

"What's with that sour expression?" Rie, your older sister, asked with a grin as she glanced over her shoulder. Your eyes lifted only a bit to take a glance at her face before you went back to looking at the gray pavement beneath your feet. Rie nudged you with her shoulder in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Look I know you don't wanna come out here... but it could be fun! We can finally live in a city! I'm sure you can find plenty of inspirations for your drawings there!" For once, it seemed that Rie could be right. Drawing was one of your many hobbies, yet you found little inspiration around your old home in the countryside. At first, you would draw everything, the stables, the house, the woods behind the barn... but now nothing seemed interesting anymore. You had seen it all a hundred times that even now you could probably draw the place with your eyes closed... well maybe not with them closed.

"With all the rumors we've been hearing about this place..." Rie leaned close in order to whisper into your ear, as if what she was about to say would have gotten her killed had anyone else been listening. "...we could even join a gang!"

"That's not a good idea..." You mumbled, lightly flicking your sister on the forehead. She moved back swiftly, her hands flying up to the spot where you had touched her.

"Aww but it could be cool! We could have codenames! Like I would be Deathblade and you could be KillerP!"

"What does the 'P' stand for?"

"I don't know, but it sounds cool right?" Rie grinned once again, facing forward to look at the road. You felt a small smile spread across your lips.

"Yeah..." Afterwards Rie continued to make up a story consisting of you and herself being in a gang. While she was talking, you pulled out your sketchbook, drawing a few quick pictures of the environment around you. The bench with you and Rie, the road with all the cracks, that rabbit digging in the dirt... Not long after Rie had asked you to draw a picture of her in a penguin suit, the bus had arrived to take you both to Ikebukuro.

Within a few hours, during which you took some pictures so that you could recreate the scenery again with a pencil and a piece of paper, the bus arrived in Ikebukuro. You picked up your bags along with your sister and stepped off the bus.

"Wow..." You felt the word slip out of your mouth as you looked around at the multi-story buildings and the crowded streets filled with people and cars. Here and there you noticed a few students wearing the uniform you had seen on the website of the school you were supposed to attend, Raira Academy was it?

"Told you." Rie mumbled, nudging you once again before running off and leaving you to follow her. It was a nice walk to your grandmother's house since you and Rie took your time and even stopped in a few places to take some pictures. She had said something about using the pictures for a 'project,' though you didn't know what she was talking about. The rest of the day went by rather quickly. You quickly greeted your grandmother and spent some time with her before eating dinner and going to sleep. Rie fell asleep much quicker than you had, and you decided to draw her to try and tire yourself out.

Tomorrow was your first day at Raira Academy.

 

The morning came faster than you would've liked it to. Nevertheless, you were dressed and ready for your first day at your new school. You noticed when Rie came out of the bathroom looking more "dolled-up" than usual.

"Why are you dressed so nicely...?"

"W-what? You don't like it...?" She asked, looking herself over one last time with pink cheeks. You immediately felt bad. You loved Rie, you didn't want to make her feel bad about herself.

"No! It's perfect!" She smiled, and with that you took off towards the school. The bus ride was short, much to your relief. The only thing left was to introduce yourselves to the class and hopefully make new friends. First period was easy, you didn't really do any work and instead you stared outside the window and drew what you saw. The teacher didn't notice since you sat in the very back next to the window. There was a boy next to you, with short brown hair. You didn't see his eye color since nearly the whole class he had his eyes closed.

'He's the perfect subject...' 

You found yourself thinking. No, he wasn't extremely attractive or anything. But the way you heard other students whispering about him, and how he seemed so laid-back... it was almost annoying. You pouted, pulling out a pencil and tapping it against the desk in a steady rhythm. Perhaps 'annoying' wasn't the right word. Jealous? You shook your head, running a hand through your hair. You must've looked crazy to anyone who was watching, this thought caused a faint blush to raise to your cheeks.

But it was the truth wasn't it?

You did feel slightly jealous of this boy, who you didn't even know. The fact that he could be so relaxed even when these people were talking about him.

The pencil still tapped on the table.

"Shut up. It's annoying." It took a second for you to realize that this person was talking to you. You turned your head to the direction where the voice came from and saw the brown-haired boy looking straight at you. The blush stayed on your cheeks, from embarrassment no doubt.

"...sorry..." You mumbled quietly, he almost didn't hear you. Not that it mattered, he wasn't really listening anyways. After that episode you pulled out a book and slid your sketchbook between the cover pages. While pretending to read, you listened to the conversations of the other students. Making a mental note to yourself not to let Rie know that you were eavesdropping, you wrote down some rumors and notes you had heard about the boy next to. With a whisper and a small smile you recited the name written down on your paper.

"Heiwajima Shizuo."


End file.
